


Ride

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Erotica, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, Mike and Jensen ride a carousel at a festival. Jensen, who loves carousels, gets the ride of his life on a certain amorous horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came (no pun intended) to me and I couldn't make it go away.

It was all Rosenbaum’s fault. Well, Lex’s fault, because when Mike drank he acted more like depraved guy on Superman than usual. Not that he’d ever intentionally hurt anyone. Except for that one time in Mexico when he paid that prostitute to shoot that tequila worm out of her ass into his waiting mouth, but he couldn’t take the blame for it. Tom had dared him so he’d had no choice. Besides, he’d only hurt himself. Anyway, this time? Totally his fault. Totally. He got it into his head after watching a circus on cable to go to a local festival with Tom and Jensen so he could ride all the rides like the snot-nosed brat that he so often was. Tom agreed to go only because he wanted an elephant ear/funnel cake/whatever. Jensen said yes because he had a hidden love for carousels. It was alright for a while, too. They were enjoying themselves until Jensen’s love made its presence known. And that was when all hell broke loose.

They moved in line like every other kid, getting closer and closer to the gate. Jensen had a big smile on his face, giggles threatening to erupt any second. Tom stood behind him, trying not to turn and confront an obviously bored Mike who poked him in the back repeatedly. Finally, after five very long minutes it was time. Jensen stepped up onto the platform with both guys right behind him. He walked confidently passed each horse until he came to the black one that had red reins. Without further ado he slipped one booted foot into a stirrup, lifted his leg up and over and planted himself in the wooden saddle. Tom and Mike sat in one of the sleighs in front of him so they didn’t see him jerk as soon as he sat. They didn’t know anything strange was happening until they heard a soft, guttural moan. Even then it caused them no concern…

“Mikey!” Jen called as loud as he dared, striving to sound calm. “Tom!”

“Hey, Jen, what’s……?” Mike looked back at him and froze. Tom turned then to see what the fuss was and froze as well.

Their friend, their level-headed, sane, intelligent, shy Jensen had a face the color of a ripe tomato and sweat dotted his forehead. They got out of the sleigh to check on him despite reprimands from the operator manning the ride to return to their seat until the ride had come to a full and complete stop. Instead they searched Jensen to find the source of his distress. Coming up with nothing, they were further confused at the sounds he was making. If they didn’t know better they would’ve thought he was having sex. But they did know better. Unless some invisible woman…Nah, he wasn’t. Was he?

“Jen?” Tom started, talking into his ear to be heard over the loud musical accompaniment. “What the hell is going on?” Mike just watched him gyrating on the horse, fascinated.

“…Don’t…know……Something in me…” he grunted, then groaned, throwing back his head. Whatever It was, hard and thick and long, was doing a number on the man.

“What?!” Tom asked again, sure he’d misunderstood.

It became clear he had not when Jensen suddenly murmured indecipherable words. His knuckles whitened as his hands gripped the pole. Mike laughed at the joke, at what had to be a joke, until the word ‘fuck’ slipped from Jensen’s lips like a breath. His face contorted as his ass was rammed over and over again by an invisible force _moving through his jeans and boxers_. Having never been fucked before made the situation all the more odd when he discovered how much he liked it. Some sensitive button inside him was being hit with every upward stroke, and it made him want to scream in ecstacy. On each downward stroke he ground himself onto the saddle, onto the unseen object of his intense attention. His dick got as hard as whatever was inside him, and before he knew it he was roughly squeezing his crotch, coming strong enough to see stars, staining his jeans.

The ride didn’t end there. Mike saw the operator pushing lit buttons, lifting levers, frantically trying to stop it as it kept circling. And Jensen kept being fucked. His ass, now loose and open, easily accomodated the appendage as it grew in size. He drank up the feel of it, the strength, the _wrongness_, the pleasure It brought that had his body shuddering every time the horse rose and fell. He continued gyrating, grinding, coming over and over again until he was boneless. And then, after the deepest, hardest stroke yet, he was split in two, and he still came again.

Five minutes later the ride mercifully stuttered to a halt. Tom helped Jensen, who could barely move, let alone walk, off the horse, then held him against it to keep him upright. He was smiling even as he sank into Tom. Mike, with a gleam in his eyes, begged them both to go around one more time while he rode the horse Jensen had been on. Tom sternly declined and ushered them both away from the carousel. None of them caught the carving of a heart on the saddle, nor did they see that two bold J’s were scratched into the middle as they walked away. If they had they might’ve stopped to question the middle-aged operator about its significance and he would’ve hesitantly told them about a young man named Jared who was riding that same horse when he died in a freak lightening storm 10 years ago. But it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. They wouldn’t have believed him no matter what proof Jensen now carried inside him, because that kind of crazy just didn’t happen…


End file.
